


New year same old Chicago

by TheBewitchedSoldier107



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Childhood Friends, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Dysfunctional Family, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feels, Female Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Love/Hate, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBewitchedSoldier107/pseuds/TheBewitchedSoldier107
Summary: Prompt: "I'm way too sober for this."Prompt: The last thing he needed was a wife.
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Original Female Character(s), Kelly Severide/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	New year same old Chicago

"Slow down you little pig!" Franky giggles, pulling Rye away from the counter of food.

"Duly noted, the child can reach the food." Blake shakes her head.

"So what's on the menu tonight?" Jay asks, rubbing his hands together.

"How is it you got out of a shift today?" Franky asks, eyeing Jay.

"Food poisoning." Jay smiles.

"Blake what did you tell Boden?" Franky asks.

"Food poisoning. Why?" Blake looks at Franky confused.

"Liars! You two are nothing but filthy liars!" Franky yells with a gasp.

"Shut up." Blake laughs.

_

Jay shakes his head.

_

"What about Severide? Huh what's he doing?" Blake challenges.

"He's-" Franky rolls her eyes.

_

Blake and Jay look at each other confused.

_

"Should we dress you up for new years?" Franky asks Rye.

"Yeah!" Rye shouts, jumping around happily.

"Okay let's go to the bedroom!" Franky smiles, pushing Rye playfully.

"Yeah!" Rye screams, running towards the bedroom.

"Franky what's going on?" Blake asks.

"Yeah I thought you and Kelly were cool?" Jay says confused.

"Apparently I overstepped." Franky sighs, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Overstepped when?" Blake asks, still confused.

"I asked Kelly to lighten up on his drinking. Yes I'm uncomfortable around alcohol, because of childhood trauma. But I'm forcing nor am I asking for him to sober up right now." Franky explains.

"So what did Kelly say?" Jay asks.

"Kelly told me that... _**The last thing he needed was a wife**_." Franky sighs annoyed.

"What?" Blake scoffs.

"I don't know. I'm not looking to argue. So he can keep that shit in 2020. Because if he brings it into 2021, I'm done." Franky shrugs. "I'm going to change Miss. Mave."

"Why are those two always fighting?" Blake asks, shaking her head.

"Because Kelly refuses to admit, he's the type to settle down." Jay says, slightly amused.

"What-?"

"Franky's the one he'd settle down with. That scares him, and she feels the same way... Probably. So they're both scared." Jay shrugs.

"That sounds stupid." Blake scoffs.

"That's Kelly and Franky..." Jay shrugs with a smile.

_

Blake rolls her eyes.

_

"I don't know who sabotages this more, Franky or Kelly. But-"

"Kelly." Blake blurts out.

_

Jay laughs.

_

"Do you think this has something to do with Benny?" Blake asks, mindlessly organizing the snack bar.

"It has everything to do with Benny." Jay nods. "You do remember, he thinks Franky is using Kelly like a beard. Hell he's even trying to convince Kelly it's the truth!"

"Oh yeah! I forgot Benny's biphobic!" Blake says, with slight sarcasm.

"You did tell her not to have dinner with Kelly and Benny." Jay reminds Blake.

"That's because Benny was trying to show off!" Blake argues. "No what this actually is, is-"

"Auntie!" Rye shouts, running into the kitchen.

"Cute pants! I love the stripes!" Blake giggles, picking Rye up.

"Yeah!" Rye smiles.

"What's your shirt say?" Jay asks, straighting out Rye's shirt.

" _If you mess with me, you mess with my AUNTIE'S (and you don't want to mess with them)_." Franky reads out loud.

"Well that's pretty accurate." Jay chuckles.

"Hey Rye why don't you check on Grayson. See if you guys are ready for a nap." Blake smiles, setting Rye down.

"Okay." Rye nods, running towards Grayson's room.

"Okay what's the tea bitch?" Blake asks.

"What tea?" Franky asks confused.

"Are you and Kelly fighting because of Benny?" Jay asks.

_

Franky makes a face.

_

"Or are you fighting because of the sexual tension?" Blake asks.

"Oh my God." Franky laughs with a blush.

"That's it!" Blake says proudly.

"I'm not fighting. But maybe the tension is getting to Kelly." Franky shrugs.

"Girl you have to sex that man already!" Blake shakes her head.

"Wow." Jay laughs.

"Speaking of sex. How was Jay?" Franky asks, a slight smirk on her face.

"He was..." Blake nervously giggles.

Jay clears his throat with a smirk.

"Grade average?" Franky asks.

"For a first I'd say... A... Maybe A+?" Blake shrugs with a blush.

"Excellent work Mr. Halstud!" Franky high fives Jay.

"I told you I studied my homework, very thoroughly." Jay smiles, a little cockiness in his attitude.

"Obviously." Franky nods.

"Hold on... Franky you gave Jay-?" Blake's eyes widen.

"I bought him a book to help tie you up and I provided the lights." Franky snickers.

_**"I'm way too sober for this."**_ Blake shakes her head.

"Wine is in the fridge. I had Kelly buy the sweetest red he could find." Franky giggles.

_

Blake nods as she makes her way to the kitchen.

_

"So why an F for Severide?" Jay asks, continuing the conversation with Franky.

"I'm scared..." Franky sighs.

"But its just Kelly." Jay says confused.

"That's part of the issue." Franky says annoyed.

"Oh." Jay nods.

"I know I'm overthinking and it's just anxiety. But having sex with my best friend, that I've always loved." Franky tosses her hands.

"It's pretty nerve-wracking." Jay nods.

"I know I should sleep with him, and I want to! I'm just-" Franky's jaw drops.

"What?" Jay asks confused.

"BLAKE!" Franky screams, followed by a laugh.

_

Jay turns around to see Blake attempting to chug wine from the bottle.

_

"Blake! Stop!" Franky laughs, as she runs into the kitchen.

_

Blake puts the bottle down as she tries to catch her breath.

_

"What are you doing?" Franky asks confused.

"I need to be drunk. My best friend and my boyfriend planned my Christmas sex... Sexy time." Blake giggles.

"Oh my God. She's being a dramatic Leo!" Franky shakes her head.

"You're being a commitment phob SAGITTARIUS!" Blake points out.

"Don't remind me." Franky rolls her eyes.

"Okay I think everyone needs a nap before we celebrate." Jay shakes his head. "I've got Blake."

"Yeah I'll be upstairs." Franky sighs, making her way to Grayson's room.

__

In Grayson's room, both children are cuddled up, and they're watching inside out as they fall asleep.

_

Franky walks into her room across the hall. She lies down on her bed and she takes a quick nap.

__

Jay is still in the kitchen trying to wrestle with a tipsy Blake.

_

"Oh! Jay baby, look at your flex!" Blake giggles.

_

Jay smiles as he tries to focus.

_

"That's hot." Blake bites her lower lip.

"Can you not do that right now?" Jay asks, getting a little flustered.

"Do what?" Blake asks innocently.

_

Jay rolls his eyes.

_

"Don't do this?" Blake asks, running her hand down Jay's abdomen.

"Blake!" Jay squirms.

_

Blake giggles.

_

Jay sighs in frustration.

_

"Oh hey Severide." Blake smiles over Jay's shoulder.

"Are you two good?" Kelly asks confused.

"Yeah we're fine." Jay clears his throat.

"Where's Franky?" Kelly asks.

"She's upstairs. Napping." Blake giggles.

"Okay. Just try to keep it down guys." Kelly nods, making his way upstairs.

"Now I'm getting lectured from the skirt casher." Jay scolds Blake.

"Oops." Blake giggles with a shrug.

"Very funny." Jay glares at Blake.

__

"Franky?" Kelly whispers, as he enters Franky's dark room.

_

Franky doesn't answer.

_

"Franky." Kelly says again, slowly making his way to the bed.

_

Franky starts to wake, but she doesn't open her eyes.

_

"Franky. Franky wake up." Kelly's hand finds Franky's sleeping form.

_

Franky's eyes open, she grabs Kelly's arm, and she throws him down on the bed as she proceeds to sit on him.

_

"Franky it's me!" Kelly holds up his hands.

"Are you here to apologise?" Franky asks in a bored tone.

"Yes. I'm sorry." Kelly smiles.

"Whatever." Franky rolls her eyes.

"I didn't mean what I said." Kelly tries to explain.

"Look 2020 is ending, and I just want to move past childhood trauma. I want to move past anxieties, I want to grow up, and I want my happiness." Franky states, placing her hand over Kelly's mouth. "Do you want to be part of that?"

_

Kelly nods.

_

"Then stop talking." Franky smiles, removing her hand from Kelly's mouth. "You're more experienced. So stop treating me like I'm made of clay."

"Seriously?" Kelly asks, a slight smirk on his face.

"Yes. Seriously." Franky giggles.

Kelly pulls Franky close to him, he rolls her onto her back, and he rests comfortably on top of her.

_

Franky giggles with a deep blush.

_

"We can stop at anytime." Kelly smiles down at Franky.

"Okay." Franky nods.

_

Kelly kisses Franky.

_

Franky returns Kelly's kiss, she grabs his shirt from the back, and then she starts to pull it off of him.

_

Kelly pulls away to completely removed his shirt.

_

Franky nervously smiles.

_

"Are you okay?" Kelly asks.

"Yeah." Franky nods, a blush permanently setting on her face.

"Are you sure?" Kelly asks.

"Kelly I appreciate you, but please-!" Franky starts to get annoyed.

_

Kelly chuckles, he grabs Franky's shirt, and then he starts to pull it off of her.

_

Franky sits up and then she lifts her arms up.

_

Kelly gets Franky shirt off of her.

_

Franky grabs Kelly by the back of his neck, she lies on her back as she pulls Kelly with her, and they start kissing again.

_

Kelly rests his rough hand on Franky's stomach.

_

Franky's body tenses and she pulls away from Kelly.

_

"What? Are we-?" Kelly panics a little.

"Insecurities." Franky sighs, mentally kicking herself.

"Oh sorry." Kelly says, as he removes his hand.

"No!" Franky shouts.

_

Kelly jumps.

_

"Dammit!" Franky hisses, covering her face with her hand.

"Tell me what you want." Kelly pulls Franky's hand off of her face.

"Get on your back." Franky sighs, looking Kelly dead in his eyes.

"Okay." Kelly chuckles, moving so that he's lying next to Franky.

_

Franky gets up to straddle Kelly's lap, she undoes his belt, and then she unbuttons his belt.

_

"Come here beautiful." Kelly chuckles, grabbing Franky's arm.

_

Franky eyes Kelly as she refuses to budge.

_

"Come here!" Kelly orders, pulling Franky to him.

_

Franky giggles as she rests on top of Kelly.

_

"So you just want control?" Kelly asks, smiling up at Franky.

"You could use sure learn to take orders from someone else." Franky giggles.

"Oh yeah?" Kelly asks, resting his hand on Franky's lower back.

_

Franky arches her back into Kelly.

_

"Do my rough hands make you squirm?" Kelly asks, teasing Franky a little.

"Apparently." Franky says surprised.

_

Kelly and Franky laugh.

_

"So how am I supposed to touch you, if you're going to squirm?" Kelly asks.

"Find the right places to touch." Franky smiles.

"Why did I think you were innocent?" Kelly asks, shaking his head a little.

"The innocent ones are the ones you need to watch out for." Franky winks.

"Damn." Kelly sighs, biting his lower lip.

_

Franky giggles.

_

"Honey I'm going to watch you a little closer now." Kelly chuckles.

_

Franky smiles as she kisses Kelly.

_

Kelly returns Franky's kiss.

__

Ten minutes before midnight.

_

Blake has the sleepy kids sitting with her on the couch, Jay is rushing upstairs to get Kelly and Franky, and-

_

"Where did you throw my shirt?" Franky asks with a laugh.

"Just wear mine." Kelly shrugs, as he struggles to find his pants.

"Okay captain obvious." Franky rolls her eyes.

"Where are my pants?" Kelly asks, looking under the bed.

"Bed sheet!" Franky laughs, as she puts on Kelly's shirt.

"Thank you!" Kelly sighs.

"Franky! Kelly! Are you decent?" Jay asks, knocking on the door.

"We are now." Kelly answers.

"Shut up!" Franky laughs, throwing a discarded pillow at Kelly.

"None minutes you guys!" Jay warns.

"Coming!" Franky answers.

"I thought you already did?" Kelly asks, grabbing Franky's butt.

"Would you stop?" Franky asks, elbowing Kelly.

"We'll be right down." Franky rolls her eyes.

"Okay." Jay answers.

"Really with the jokes?" Franky sighs, glaring at Kelly.

"I can't let you have all of the fun." Kelly smirks.

_

Franky rolls her eyes as she and Kelly rush downstairs to the living room.

__

"Auntie!" Rye yells, holding her arms up.

"Hi love." Franky kisses Rye's head.

_

Rye's moved onto Franky's lap as she sits next to Blake on the couch.

_

Blake smells Franky's hair.

_

"Excuse you!" Franky pulls away from Blake.

_

Blake smirks with a giggle.

_

"Don't act so pleased." Franky rolls her eyes.

"It's about time." Blake giggles.

"Shut up!" Franky snaps.

"Okay ready to count down you guys?" Jay asks, putting Grayson on his lap.

_

Rye and Grayson yawn.

_

Kelly sits next to Franky.

_

"Where's your shirt Kelly?" Blake asks, knowing very well Franky's wearing it.

"It's being borrowed." Kelly smiles.

"Disgusting." Blake shakes her head.

"Oh my God!" Franky laughs from embarrassment.

"Ready guys?" Jay smiles excitedly.

_

The people on the TV start the countdown. Jay and the crew count along.

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**"Happy New Year!"**

**_**

Jay and Blake kiss.

_

"Yay!" Rye yells.

_

Grayson jumps and then he giggles.

_

"Yay!" Franky giggles.

"Happy New Year guys!" Kelly smiles.

_

Rye gives Kelly a kiss.

_

Kelly kisses Rye's head and then he kisses Grayson's cheek.

_

Franky kisses Rye and Grayson's cheeks.

_

Rye and Grayson give Franky a kiss.

_

"I love you." Kelly whispers to Franky.

"I know." Franky giggles.

_

Kelly and Franky kiss.


End file.
